


The Assignment

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: The Adventures of Eliza Jefferson [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Eliza gets a fun assignment from her teacher.





	1. The project

“Okay now, class don't forget. Tomorrow you need to be job shadowing someone, and then write an essay about that job.”   _ Flick _ . Eliza flicked a paper dart at the back of Philip's head while the teacher was talking. She didn't care about this stuff anyway. The teacher talking was the male beta. An old guy, probably in his late fifties. He was Philly's teacher, not hers so she couldn't scope him out that well.

Pip and her aren't technically in the same class, but the teachers had been collaborating on this particular assignment for awhile now, so they would be doing it together. Or not together, Eliza didn't know she wasn't listening. 

The other teacher spoke up, a pretty Alpha who wore too much red lipstick for Eliza's taste, but her brothers  _ loved  _ her. Philip even developed a crush. She said something about their being a winner for the class who job shadowed the people with the most influence in today's society getting a pizza party for a prize. But like, rich people pizza. The type of pizza that makes Papa scowl and order regular people pizza because the taste is the same. It shouldn't be a problem, they went to a private school full of senator's children and such. 

“One final rule,” the Beta teacher spoke up again, “Eliza and Philip Jefferson, this is just for you two.” Eliza froze mid flick. Both she and Philly looked like a deer caught in headlights. 

Both teachers said at the same time, “No job shadowing your dad.” The children blinked, and Eliza saw several of the surrounding kids sag in relief. After all, Dad’s the president. 

A beat of silence then Eliza burst out, “Dibs on Papa!” Her classmates cheered and Philip's booed. But Pip just smirked. He smirked because Papa isn't the only influential family friend that they knew. 

“Dibs on Uncle George.” That shut up the people cheering. So that's how they're going to play it.

The other kids began calling on senators, realizing that the Jefferson kids would balance each other out. Without Dad, neither has a trump card. 

The rest of the day went by quickly, Eliza didn't even get into any fights. On her way to the car she brushed by the new kid, a male Omega, and accidentally knocked him down. She immediately stopped and held out her hand to help him up. 

He stared up at her in shock and she idly thought that he's pretty cute. For a kid. She said, “My fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry.” That forced the poor kid into even more shock.

Not only is she the daughter of the President, but she's also an Alpha. She bumped into a kid and then  _ apologized  _ and declared that it was her fault. The boy slowly took her hand and she helped him to his feet. 

“Are you good?” She checked. He nodded weakly and she gave him a thumbs up before running to get into the car, the Omega boy staring after her. 

“Who's that?” James asked, turning around and staring as the car drive away from the school. Eliza shrugged. She didn't really know. Philip knew.

“Oh that's the new kid in my class. His mom is Angelica Schuyler, an old friend of Dad’s.”  _ Oh _ so he's not a kid. He's just small.  _ Cute. _

Upon arriving home Papa was standing on the porch waiting for them to give their daily updates. He has no life so they need to give him something to live off of, at least that's what Eliza thinks. 

“I'm job shadowing you tomorrow.” Eliza informed as they traded their traditional finger guns. Papa nodded and moved on to the next kid. William gave him a hug, the twins a high five, and Phillip a fist bump. 

“Is Dad still at work?” Eliza checked as she wandered to the dining room for the snacks the staff sets out for them. The other kids migrated to their own rooms so Papa followed her.

“He's working late tonight.” Papa informed as she grabbed a handful of cookies. 

“We weren't allowed to job shadow Dad.” She mumbled with her mouth full as she munched. 

“Why not?” 

“It's a competition. The class who shadows the people with the most overall influence on today's society wins a party.” She summarized what Philly summarized for her. 

Papa understood despite the fact that she added another cookie in her mouth, “I guess it would be unfair to use your Dad.” He replied, turning a chair around and sitting down. Eliza sat on the table.

“Philip is doing Uncle George.” She added. 

“So you balance each other out.” See? Papa's the smartest one here. 

“Exactly!” Eliza finished her snack and brushed the crumbs off her hands by wiping them on her jeans, “Okay, I'm gonna go to my room. See you at dinner.”

“Have fun. Don't do anything illegal.” Papa called after her.


	2. The Project

To truly understand what Papa does all day when the kids are gone. That’s Eliza’s mission. She is determined to win the pizza party, for her classmates. Also beating Philip is a huge plus. 

To achieve her goal she woke up when he did to see the other kids off to school. Dad drove Pip over to Uncle George’s and it was just her and Papa. He turned and looked down at her, as though trying to decide what to do with her. She inherited his height. After a moment of staring at each other Papa turned and walked to his office, holding the door open for Eliza to join him. 

Once inside he grabbed his computer and sat down on the long sofa against the wall. Apparently, there’s a story behind that sofa. It was here before Philip was. When Papa was pregnant with him, he still wanted to write, but the chair at his desk was to uncomfortable with his growing belly. So he convinced Dad to buy him a couch, for a favor. Everytime she asked him what that favor was he would always pat her head and tell her that she was too young to know. 

The couch itself is still in amazing condition, despite being old. Papa patted the spot next to him and ELiza joined him and stared at his computer screen. On it was a very long document.

“What’s that?” Eliza asked, point at the computer screen. 

“Your Dad is a man of many talents. Unfortunately, he can’t write for crap. So he asked me to draft a bill to send to congress to basically clean up our healthcare system a little.” Papa explained. 

“Oh. But I thought that Dad is a good writer.” 

Papa snorted, “Sure. That’s how he raised you to think. No.” He winked at her, “Your Dad’s biggest fault is his inability to draft a good bill.”

“Is that true or is that just you teasing him when he’s not here?” Eliza accused. Papa looked appropriately guilty. 

“Teasing.” He confessed and ELiza giggled. Papa loves teasing Dad, it makes for funny banter when he’s home and the littler kids confront him on something Papa told them. Instead of getting angry Dad just smirks, whispers something in Papa’s ear, and Papa will put them to bed an hour to two hours early. 

“So what’s the story really?” This might be good for her report.

“Really, I’m a better writer than he is and we want this bill to pass.” Papa informed, and she watched entranced as, for the next hour, his fingers flew over the keys in a mesmerizing melody. Reading through it, even though he was typing incredibly fast, he didn’t make a single grammar or spelling mistake. 

Eliza knew exactly what she was going to write her paper over. 

That evening, after the kids had all settled down to go to bed, Eliza hunched over her computer. Her tying wasn’t nearly as impressive as Papa’s but it gets the job done. She’s ready for the pizza party. 

~

“How did we lose?” Eliza was shook. Her teacher just told her that she had the best paper out of all of the ones turned in. The upperclassmen sent leering looks at the lowerclassmen. 

“One of the fourth years job shadowed the President of the United States.” The young teacher replied. 

“Pip!” Eliza yelled, turned to glare at her older brother. Philip was not fazed.

“The rules were, neither one of us could job shadow Dad. No one said anything about anyone else doing it.” He argued. Eliza cursed him for being the smart one.

“I don’t remember you asking dad anything yesterday!” She accused, not sure of what she was accusing.

“You were playing with Angelica when I got him alone.” He informed, “Besides it’s your fault.”

“How is it my fault?” The entire class watched transfixed as the two wittiest students argued. 

“You pushed Gabriel yesterday.”

“I never… wait what?” She didn’t push anyone. The only person he could be referring to… Eliza’s eyes scanned the kids all staring at her and rested on the small omega she accidentally knocked over the other day. 

He gave her a small smile and she felt her heart skip a beat. Oh no. She returned to glaring a Philip, “I didn’t mean to! This was completely uncalled for!”

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyway because it’s too late. We won.” Philip knew he was right, she could tell by the smug look he wore, but Eliza didn’t want to give in. 

However… the teachers did look like they wanted to continue the class. So Eliza just hissed, “We’ll finish this at home.” And turned her back to him, staring expectantly at the teachers.

She didn’t pay attention to anything said for the rest of the hour, instead focused on how to get revenge. She did her best not to think about the little smile from the cute omega boy who apparently spent a whole day with her Dad. 

She wondered what they talked about… 

 


End file.
